overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Youngwoo
* Father * Mother * Irene * Lord Steim }} |character = Grid |alias = |class = }} |secondary = }} |third = Magic Swordsman of the Epics |status = |position = King of Overgeared Kingdom |rank1 = |rank2 = |guild = Overgeared Guild |guild2 = Tzedakah Guild |affiliations = |affiliations1 = * Five Miracle Players * Legends * Powerhouse of the Continent * Tower of Wisdom }} |affiliations2 = Eternal Kingdom |titles = |titles1 = |titles2 = * Qualification of a Blood King * Blood King Candidate * Pangea's Duke of Virtue }} |skills = |skills1 = |skills2 = * Blacksmith's Affection * Blacksmith's Appraisal * Blacksmith's Craftsmanship * Blacksmith's Disassembly * Blacksmith's Patience * Blacksmith's Rage * Blacksmith's Repair * Eyes of Pagma-Baal's Contractor Version * Genuine - Legendary Blacksmith's Craftsmanship * Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal * Legendary Blacksmith's Creation * Legendary Blacksmith's Blessing * Legendary Blacksmith's Breath * Legendary Blacksmith's Disassembly * Legendary Blacksmith's Discernment * Legendary Blacksmith's Patience * Legendary Blacksmith's Reconstruction * Legendary Blacksmith's Repair * Legendary Minerals Strengthening * Item Understanding * Item Combination * Item Transformation * Item Upgrade * Granting an Ego * Mineral Creation * Drop * Flower * Kill * Link * Pinnacle * Restraint * Revolve * Transcend * Wave * Flower Revolve * Transcended Link Flower * Linked Kill Flower Pinnacle * Pinnacle Kill * Transcended Link Kill Pinnacle * Magic Contemplation * Magic Battle Gear Production Method * Iron Ore Magic Training Method * Tailoring Technique * Underwear Production Method * Divinity }} |skills3 = * Magic Missile (Enhanced) * Magic Detection (Enhanced) * Alarm (Enhanced) * 100,000 Army Blockade Sword (Degraded) * 100,000 Army Massacre Sword (Degraded) * 200,000 Army Crushing Sword (Degraded) * Influence * Freely Move * Unbreakable Justice * Confront 100,000 Enemies * Incomplete Virtue of Mercy * Fire of Willpower * Request to Stand With Me * Can you Become the King of the Dead * Storm of the Fire God * Queen's Provocation * Path of Darkness * Fire Queen * Queen's Flames of Hell * Flames of Hell Path * Queen of Mocking and Violation * Queen's Distortion * Spear Shot * Weapons Mastery * Bow Mastery * Continuous Stab * Magic Mastery * Cooperative Skill * God's Command * Meditation * Castration Eye * Skin of Transcendence * Matchless Heart Technique * Formless Will * Shunpo (skill) * Bond * Mining TechniqueChapter 1157 * Herb Gathering * Skill Creation Right * Protagonist of the Extremely Honorable Painting * Origin True Energy }} |skills4a = |skills4aT = |skills5 = * Pagma's Swordsmanship * Minerals Strengthening * Assimilation * Legendary Blacksmith's EyesChapter 1067 | Replaced by Pagma's eyes. * Divinity - Blacksmithing Version * Storm Demonic Energy Field * Linked Kill * Linked Kill Wave * Transcended Link * Linked Kill Wave Pinnacle * Sword MasteryChapter 365 * Armor Mastery * Charge * Full Swing }} |equipment = |equipment1 = * Valhalla of Infinite Affection * Guardian's Necklace * Guardian's Bracelet * Fenrir's Cloak * Elfin Stone's Ring * Tiramet's Belt * Latina's Necklace * Ring of Absurdity * Lightning Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires * Sword Ghost * Alex's Quick Gloves (Produced by Pagma) * Lantier's Cloak * Blacksmith Hammer to Go Against the Gods * Arrogant Blue Dragon's Boots * God Hand (Greed) * Hooded Zip-Up * Three Layers * Grid's Greatsword * Doppelganger's Greatsword * Motley Flail * Doran's Ring * Holy Light Armor * Holy Light Crown * Holy Light Gloves * Slaughterer's Eye Patch * Slaughterer's Mask * King's Sword * Kruger's Scissors and Knife * Kruger's Measuring Tape * Kruger's Needle * Mysterious Cloth * Ideal Dagger * Ruler's Cloak * Perfect Divine Shield * Malacus' Cloak * Arube's Ring * Braham's Boots * Grid's Boots }} |equipment2 = * Belial's Staff * Berith’s Skin Mask * Iyarugt * World Crushing Sword of the Noble White Tiger * Failure * Dainsleif (Reproduction) * Blade Aiming at the Gods * Star Sword * God Hand (Pavranium) * Legendary Blacksmith's Hammer * Frostlight Orc Chief's Helmet * Best GauntletsChapter 119 | In Chapter 126, Grid's armor was destroyed * Khan's Masterpiece * Unknown MarkChapter 543 | The Unknown Mark was the Mark of Evolution. * Mamon's Greatsword * Mengel's Plate Armor * Blunt GreatswordChapter 365 * Old Skull Helmet * Old Orc Armor * Old Goblin Shoes }} |pets = * Direct Descendant Vampires }} |mention = |unnamed = |named = |novel = Chapter 1 }} Shin Youngwoo is the name of the main character in real life, while Grid is the in-game name. Information Shin Youngwoo was an unlucky loser in life, who entered into debt to buy the gaming capsule needed to play the game Satisfy. He experienced a hard life and was forced into manual labor jobs to pay off the enormous debt but he still played the game despite not being good at it. His in-game character called Grid found unusual luck in a legendary class change item, Pagma's Rare Book, during an S-class quest. But hidden beneath that luck was his level dropping to -1 due to the legendary class change and the failure of an SS rank quest by dying. He struggled to survive and made money in the world of Satisfy as the first negative leveled legendary class player. Through effort and hard work he slowly rised from the bottom of the barrel to the top. He gained new comrades (player and NPC alike) with his charm, items, and dignity stat. He continues to create the ultimate items for himself and fights as a descendant of Pagma, a legendary blacksmith and swordsman. In the meantime, he is no longer in Pagma's shadow, is on his way to mastering Control and writes his own epics. Appearance At the beginning of the story Shin Youngwoo is described as "ugly" because of his negative attitude and unhealthy habits like regularly eating unhealthy foods (instant ramen) and spending his whole day in the game without breaks (no baths, no exercise). His personality and habits also give off a repulsive feeling that scares people away. He does not care what he wears and sometimes doesn't even change from what he wears inside the house. In the later chapters he improves his way of living and starts to exercise regularly, resulting in a fit body that resembles an athlete and shoulders that resemble a professional swimmer. He also develops more pride in himself and together with his striking black eyes and manly features, it is discovered that he was not ugly at all. However he also can't be said to be handsome. He is only ordinary looking. He also learns to take care of his outer appearance like wearing more decent clothes. When assimilating with Braham, Grid gains white hair and ruby colored eyes. He has a sharp jawline and his face is a mixture of his manly features and Braham's beautiful features. He is stated to be very handsome in this mode and gains fangirls around the world. He was first even misunderstood as having plastic surgery by reporters. Personality Shin Youngwoo lives and dies for money. This personality comes mainly from him having an insane debt and also living life insanely cheaply (e.g. his father distributes a chicken over three meals). In the future, he mellows down in this trait after paying of his debts and earning money but some part of it still remains (e.g. he worries about wasting Enchantment stones and investing in his kingdom using his money). Besides that, he cares deeply about his sister and parents. He also doesn't discriminate against the NPCs of Satisfy and treats them as if they were real humans, even forming a familial and friendly relationship with some of them (e.g. Khan). This makes him loved and adored by NPCs, quickly forming ties and respect with them. Shin Youngwoo has a somewhat wicked personality. He won't save a village from destruction but if there's a benefit involved or if his belongings and his people are affected he will act accordingly. Most of the time even though he is acting out of his own benefit, others misunderstand and think he is benevolent and hero. It is only after watching Grid more closely that they eventually realize his true nature. He is also very hard-working and dedicated. Whenever Shin Youngwoo makes an item it has to be the best of the best and he does this for days on end without breaks. However, he also has a "realistic" sight on things. He doesn't do something he deems impossible, rejecting quests that he believes are much too hard for him. Pagma's Descendant Grid (Shin Youngwoo) found the legendary "Pagma's Rare Book" '''in '''the Northern End Cave. After he opened the book he became Pagma's Descendant. Pagma was a legendary blacksmith who was also known for his brilliant swordsmanship skills. As Pagma's Descendant, it is his job to know all about Pagma's legacy. He obtains class quests that involves finding and obtaining more information on Pagma's life. He obtains skills related to Blacksmithing and Swordsmaenship due to the class quests and also obtains the class-exclusive item of pavranium. After becoming Pagma's Descendant, all the basic blacksmith skills are unlocked and instantly mastered. Following those basic blacksmith skills are the legendary blacksmith skills which he all obtains but all start at level 1. He gains skills like Item Combination, Item Transformation, Item Upgrade, and Granting an Ego. He also gains the indestructible class exclusive material, pavranium, through a class quest and eventually crafts it into the four "God Hands". After finishing a class quest he is able to learn Pagma's Swordsmanship obtaining five different skills: namely, Wave, Restraint, Link, Kill, and Transcend. The Swordsmanship is very formidable but is predictable and has a delay because the user has to execute a "dance" before executing the skill. The disadvantage can be offset by dodging while the dance is in motion. He is also able to fuse these 5 different skills, creating skills like Linked Kill and Transcended Link. He later learns more of Pagma's Swordsmanship, learning Revolve and Pinnacle and also creating more skills such as Pinnacle Kill, Linked Kill Wave, and his ultimate skill, Linked Kill Wave Pinnacle. Was the Second Class Great Magician or Legendary Great Magician? It was first unclear whether Grid got the second class Great Magician or Legendary Great Magician. The quest and Grid in chapter 395 mentioned Legendary Great Magician, as well as the status message in chapter 520. However, when showing the status of 'Braham Eshwald (Grid)' in the chapters 307, 662 and 1028, only Great Magician is ever showed as a class as described in Assimilation. It's still Grid's status screen. There is no 'secondary class' registered in Grid's status window in Chapter 842 without Braham but a Conditional Great Magician is mentioned. Grid obviously has a second class because he receives a bonus of two stat point every time he levels up. Chapters 1028 and 1029 claim in turn that Grid only had the possibility of the Legendary Great Magician class, which would mean he didn't have the class unconditionally or regularly. It can be deduced that Grid in some state with Braham must have the class Legendary Great Magician, and Grid's second class was only Great Magician, which seems to be legendary. Chapters 938 and 1102 confirm once more that Grid only received the Great Magician class. It would be very strange if Grid had as second class Legendary Great Magician, but by Assimilation only a Great Magician class. It is also questionable whether "legendary" in the system messages in chapter 520 is an error because with others, it's just Great Magician, for example chapter 661. In chapter 940 Braham confirms that he is not a Legendary Great Magician in his condition, as well as the naming as Soul of a Great Magician Who Lost his Power. If 'legendary' should have been dropped by the encounter with Mumud, Braham should have worn the class Legendary Great Magician in other previous Assimilation, which was not the case. Braham in the resurrected state, chapter 1134, definitely carries the class Legendary Great Magician. Whether all magicians, who are great magicians, also possess a class with the name, is so far unknown. If they owned the class, Great Magician wouldn't be legendary. If other magicians carry only the title Great Magician, but not the class, Great Magician could suffice as a legendary class name. However, it doesn't match the class name of the resurrected Braham. A consistent assumption would be that Grid with Braham got the Great Magician second class, which is legendary. Grid without Braham, but before resurrection, got as a substitute for Great Magician the second class Conditional Great Magician, which must also be legendary. The latter is important because when Duke of Wisdom was acquired, it was spoken of two legendary second classes in a row. Already in chapter 395 it was said that the second class is only temporary. Grid could no longer have the Great Magician class at that time. Conditional Great Magician would be Braham's farewell present from chapter 711. It is conceivable that the possibility of Legendary Great Magician in Chapter 1028 refers to the class which Grid will receive as a farewell present. Without the Hidden Piece in chapter 1028, Grid would have received the class Legendary Great Magician instead of Duke of Wisdom in Chapter 1132. Notes *For those who is curious about Grid’s Status Window here is the link *Grid's in-game name was originally mistranslated in the series. His true in-game name is 'Greed'. However, as the series had already reached over 100 chapters by the time of realisation, his name was kept as Grid to avoid any confusion. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Grid